Back to Basics
by Efi Taph
Summary: RavioLi. Ravio intended to "comfort" the hero before his last battle. Now things are definitely not going as planned. Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, SPOILERS! If you haven't finished and don't want the spoils DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Don't bother questioning the title, really. It'll get you no where.

After beating myself up for a few days (the equivalent to how long I've actually owned and been able to PLAY this game) I decided I might as well just get back to the basics and start simple! Last time started LDL which surprisingly many people enjoyed. I just get so nervous when dealing with something new that I REALLY like. I don't want to mess it up SO I'll start easy and work my way up to the weird shit later!

Stay tuned~!

**Warnngs:** Slash, Mpreg, crack, the usual from me, plus SPOILERS (duh) if you haven't finished and don't want the spoils DO NOT READ!

* * *

A shrill tweet was what brought the Bunny masked man to the waking world, and he gave a groan in protest as his eyes fluttered open. Once he could comprehend what he was looking at, however, it was just a split second before Ravio was fully awake.

Attempts to sit up failed as a sharp pain from his ass and up his spine left him to tense and whimper slightly. '_Bad idea, very bad idea._' The retired merchant thought as he decided to stay laying down while assessing the situation. No clothes. Next to Mr. Hero himself who was still snoring contently. Hat? HIS HAT! Ravio nearly went into panic mode before realizing his beloved hat was still on his head and with a light tug was fully obscuring his face once more.

Sheerow gave another shrill cry swooping over him a few more times before landing on Ravio's head. "Hey, buddy." Ravio said in a semi-horse whisper. "What time is it?

Sheerow gave a displeased look before flying towards the window to show the bright noonday sun. It took Ravio a moment to collect his thoughts again, for some reason feeling so scatterbrained since waking up, before the importance of what time it was hit him. Link was going to be late. They both were! While asking Sheerow to help him find his clothes, Ravio couldn't help recalling just why he had woken up the way he did.

Comforting. That's all he'd been trying to do for the hero. Stressed and nervous, Link was anything BUT emotionally prepared to enter Lorule castle. So, in hopes of getting some emotional support, or something, Ravio wasn't exactly sure, the hero had come back to his home to see his uninvited house guest.

How things escalated so quickly and ended with Ravio having a sore rear was anyone's guess. And certainly wasn't Ravio's doing! Honest! Shaking his head to try and rid himself of the blush beginning to form on his face from the memories of the previous night, Ravio pulled on his robe and proceeded to wake the Hero.

"Hey, Buddy, rise and shine!" He cheered as he shook his Hyrulian counterpart. "Time to get up! Carpe Diem and all that!"

Link gave a groan and rolled over, stubbornly refusing to wake up. Ravio frowned at the sleeping hero. "Hey! Wake up already! Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?! WAKE UP!" he jumped up and down a few times, Sheerow giving shrill chirps and swooping over Link to try and assist him.

Finally the hero's eyes fluttered open and he gave a yawn as he sat up. "Morning..."

Ravio rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smirk in place as he waved and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Morning sleeping beauty. Guess ya weren't planning on waking up today."

Link gave another yawn in reply, stretching his arms and popping his back as he did so. "Sorry..."

"Well no need to be all apologetic and stuff." Ravio said ignoring the pain shooting up his spine as he scurried around like nothing had happened the previous night. "Here's your clothes. No charge, Buddy." he dropped Link's tunic and items next to the hero and spun around to allow the other to get dressed, secretly wondering why it mattered by this point.

Once Link was dressed, Sheerow gave a chirp and Ravio turned back around. "Looks like your journey's almost over." Ravio gave a big grin but inside he was feeling nervous and actually rather sad.

Link nodded at the floor before looking at Ravio with a reluctant expression. "Um... about last night.." he started.

Ravio blushed darkly as his eyes went wide and he quickly interrupted Link. "Don't even worry about it, Mr. Hero! Feeling better now I hope?" He gave Link the biggest grin he could muster when he shifted slightly, in attempts to hide his wince.

Link gave a frown in return but after looking Ravio over critically he sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Much better." with a somewhat sad expression the hero smiled at his unexpected friend. Were they still just friends though? "Thank you, Ravio."

"Uh, what? Thanks? Me? Nahh, I'm no one to thank!" Ravio responded waving his arms in protest. "I owe ya a lot, Mr. Hero! You gave me a new outlook on life!" Ravio internally cringed when he realized the implications of what he just said were but Link seemed oblivious and just chuckled at the merchant's usual antics.

Picking up his sword, ready to go, Link looked back and smiled. "I guess I'll see you when I get back?" he said hiding his worries of not coming back at all.

"Yeah! See ya later, Mr. Hero." Ravio grinned wide and waved as Link left for Lorule once again. "See you later, Link..."


	2. Chapter 2

Much longer chapter. Yay me! As far as the intro chapter goes. My mind is saying "This is why Ravio kept falling down in the cutscene!" kekeke

It's starting to look a bit like a one sided Ravilda too, I suppose that's up to the reader's digression.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ravio sighed as he flopped down on his own bed, snuggling into the blanket and pillow. It had only been a week since he'd returned to his own world and he was already missing Hyrule. Or, rather, Hyrule's hero. Ravio gave another halfhearted sigh as Sheerow chirped softly landing on the bedpost.

"I'm fine buddy." He said but it wasn't very convincing. Sheerow pecked him in scolding. "Okay, okay!" Ravio pouted in reply. "I guess... I'm just homesick... of a place that wasn't really my home?" With a whine Ravio rolled over and flailed his arms. "I just don't know, Sheerow!"

Sheerow gave a questioning peep, and Ravio pouted in reply. "Maybe I'll just... get some air or something." Yeah, that sounded good. Enough hiding in his home (and Link's). The monsters were either all gone or at least not as vicious as they used to be. It was safe enough to walk around outside a bit at least. Decision made, Ravio got out of bed and headed out the door. Maybe he'd go to the castle. Maybe he'd sneak into town. Maybe he'd seek out the blacksmith! Who knew! Ravio decided he'd let his feet surprise him.

With new resolve, and a determination to not be such a coward all the time. Ravio set out!

He opened the door!

He stepped into his lawn!

He felt nauseous!

Oh... wait a minute. The cowardly Hero of Lorule's expression fell and he took the last two steps towards the fence around his yard at a run before throwing up over the side.

His feet had lead him here. And now, turning on his heel, they lead him right back inside. Bad feet! That would be the last time he listened to them. Ravio thought as he flopped back into his bed. Forget outside! He'd be a hermit from now on!

XxX

Link heaved a sigh of relief as wiped the sweat from his brow as he set the last piece of furniture back where it belonged. It hadn't taken to long to fix the mess Ravio had made, but Link was still confounded how Ravio had managed to disassemble everything so quickly to begin with. He was only gone a hour at most when he came back to find the rabbit-clad man's new store.

Letting a smile cross his face, Link shook his head. Yet another of the many mysteries of Ravio. Another that he'd never learn as well. Like why..? Link's smile fell to a saddened expression and he shook off the thoughts leading back to that last night. Ravio had said it was nothing. Maybe Link was just looking to much into it, but it certainly hadn't felt like nothing to him.

He hadn't spent much time home during his journey, but he had still gotten so used to Sheerow's chirps and Ravio's random and energetic outbursts. He missed them both dearly, and constantly wondered how they were faring in Lorule. Ravio more-so than Sheerow of course.

Link truly wished there could have been another way to end it all. A way that didn't involve destroying the only method he had to visit the neighboring world.

But as the Hero, Link knew he had to do what was best for both worlds. Not just himself... Though he would always miss Ravio. There really was nothing he could do about it.

Shaking his head, Link decided to head over to the blacksmith's house. Maybe doing something away from home would make him stop thinking about his Lorulean double. But he really doubted it.

XxX

Sheerow gave a worried twitter and circled over Ravio's head. Almost two months now, and Ravio was acting more odd then usual. The strange bird was positive his companion must have caught something, but obviously couldn't get his friend to leave his home more than the few trips he took to the castle to visit Hilda.

Ravio gave a yawn and waved Sheerow off. "I'm fine Sheerow, just tired. I guess the life of retirement got me used to sleeping all the time." He gave a half hearted chuckled but Sheerow simple stared at him unamused.

Well that excuse had worked a few weeks ago. The former merchant figured he probably needed some new material. It didn't help that at the oddest occasions he would suddenly get nauseous and throw up anything he'd eaten that day. At first he'd thought it was some type of bug, but if that were the case it would have been gone already right? Maybe it was a chain of illnesses! That could happened couldn't it? After all, some weeks he never had a problem, but others, he was throwing up constantly.

Perhaps he really should go see a doctor. If nothing else than to put his pal at ease, but... Ravio yawned wide. He was just too tired right now. "I think I'll just take a nap..." Ravio said quietly to ease his friend. "Yeah... a nap sounds nice."

He snuggled down into his bed and sighed a smile crossing his face. Yeah just a quick nap and he'd be better. Maybe he'd even go to the castle and see Hilda today. She was probably worried about him by now. Or thinking he'd abandoned her again... A frown crossed his face, he really hoped not. Though he'd known Hilda for years, she was still so quick to think the worst. She'd gotten better since the events of restoring their triforce, but still...

Sheerow gave a questioning chip as Ravio lay silently thinking, but received no reply as Ravio's thoughts went on. He did what he had to do, right? He had to return to Lorule at the end. It was his home. He belonged here. But he didn't really feel like it so much any more. "I guess I miss hi- Hyrule. I miss Hyrule, is all." Ravio said softly to his small companion barely catching himself. Homesick... or... maybe just sick. Eyes widening slightly Ravio darted from the bed and out of the house.

Sheerow gave a nervous twitter as the sound of retching filled the air. It looked like he'd have to take matters into his own wings if he wanted anything to be done for his friend. Poor Ravio.

XxX

The next day, Ravio dragged himself out of bed later than usual and looked around confused at the obvious lack of a certain feathered friend. "Sheerow?" Ravio called for the strange bird but got no reply. Frowning, Ravio could only assume that Sheerow was out retrieving an item from some fallen traveler he'd rented to. Though usually Sheerow would let him know before taking off... Come to think of it he didn't recall renting out anything since he'd gotten back from Hyrule. He'd sold all his merchandise to Link after all.

Letting out a sigh, Ravio decided he'd better get dressed already. He was late as is, and surely Sheerow would show up eventually.

With the hope that he wouldn't be sick again today, Ravio got dressed in more "heroic" looking attire for a visit with the Princess, one was well overdue after all. Huh... That was odd. His tunic felt tighter then he remembered. The merchant gave a shrug. He'd probably gained some weight lazing about all day instead of constantly running from monsters like before. Still! He managed to uncomfortably dress himself in the tunic that he'd never wear on any other occasion, and headed for the door. He'd not been to the castle in over a week and had a feeling Hilda wouldn't be too pleased at his absence. Secretly, Ravio hopped Hilda had been too busy reorganizing the kingdom to have noticed he was gone.

Ravio's hopes were instantly crushed the minute he opened he front door. Just as a certain princess had raised her hand to knock on it.

"Oh. There you are, Ravio." Hilda spoke elegantly as was her usual style. "I had not seen you at the castle for a while." She nodded and a chirping sound joined her and Sheerow flew out from behind her. "When your little friend appeared in such a panicked state claiming you were unwell, I had feared the worst for you."

Sheerow! The traitor! He'd brought the princess here?! Ravio gave a sheepish grin at Hilda. "Oh, I don't know what's got into him. He probably had a nightmare or something, right buddy?" Hilda gave a critical look at Ravio clearly not believing him and Sheerow took offense chirping and twittering in protest. He'd seen what was going on.

Swatting Sheerow, a large frown plastered on his face, Ravio tried again. "Honestly, Princess Hilda. I'm in perfect health!" The merchant stroke a dramatic pose and a small smile crossed Hilda's face.

"Well, as long as you are certain you are alright." She gave a light laugh as Ravio did a small dance for her.

"Yep! Never been more alright in my life, princess! You've got nothing to-" and just like that, the nausea returned full force. Ravio barely managed to shove past Hilda before his body forced the rest of the previous days food out of his system and into the grass.

Hilda gave a startled gasp and placed her hand over her mouth in both shock and worry. "Oh, Ravio..." she said softly before going to his side to help him up off the ground. "You should have told me you were sick." She scolded lightly.

Ravio pouted at her but didn't protest being helped. "I'm not sick." He vainly protested. "Just some... random nausea. It doesn't happen all the time! Only on occasion! Not a big deal."

"It's been happening more often?" Hilda asked concerned. "Ravio, why didn't you tell me?"

Had he been wearing his usual attire, the ears of his favorite hat would have fallen. Instead, Ravio just slumped slightly. "You've got more on your plate than you can deal with already, Princess. I didn't want me being sick to add to your worries."

Princess Hilda shook his head, a sad smile on her face. "I will always have a separate plate of worries for you, Hero of Lorule." Ravio's eyes widened slightly at the title and as usual he tried to protest it, only for Hilda to silence him. "Come, Ravio. The sooner the royal doctors have examined you, the sooner we'll have you back on your way to being the silly little merchant we all know and love."

Ravio blushed a bit but played it off with a wide grin. "What ever you wish, my Princess!" He gave an exaggerated bow to her bringing forth a melodious laugh before she motioned him to follow and the two made their way to Lorule castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Gonna go ahead and say now that I do not have a beta reader, I do my best to catch any mistakes but when re-reading it myself I don't fail to notice when I've missed one. I just usually haven't the chance to fix it and forget about it when I do XD;

This chapter goes kinda too quickly, but I wanted to get back to Hyrule already! Also! Looks like it really WAS one-sided Ravio/Hilda XD who'd a thunk it?

**EDIT Feb 19, 2014:** Tried to make it longer and less rushed~ didn't succeed very well! But it IS a whole lot longer~

* * *

"Well, let's just have a look here." One of the many Royal doctors said in a rather pompous manner as he began to mockingly examine Ravio. It was clear the man thought the Princess was over reacting by calling him in. After all, Ravio looked to be in perfect health! And certainly hadn't lost any of his usual zeal from what the doctor could see. But for the sake of the Princess of Lorule, he would put up with the silly games and give her 'hero' a check up.

Heart rate? Normal. Temperature? Normal. Everything the doctor checked came out perfectly normal for the little pest. Well... except his weight. But surly hiding in a house for months on end would cause anyone to gain a few pounds. "Everything seems to be fine. What exactly were the symptoms that caused my lady to bring this... Ravio, here?" The doctor asked as he turned to Hilda raising a brow.

Ravio pouted at the comment of 'this' and open his mouth to respond. Luckily Hilda was faster and the former merchant remained frowning on the examination table.

"Ravio has been throwing up. Repeatedly if I am to believe what I've heard. And naturally I am." Hilda replied with an unimpressed look on her face. She knew the doctor thought this to be a silly charade, but she trusted her hero. She knew Ravio wasn't lying about this, and the fact Sheerow had to come after her to bring about this intervention just worried her more. How bad had her dear friend really gotten? She just had to know!

"Throwing up, huh?" The doctor repeated his hand coming to his chin in a thinking pose. "Perhaps something he ate?"

"I've barely eaten anything!" Ravio protested not liking the doctor talking as if he wasn't there.

The doctor shot Ravio a disbelieving stare. If that were the case the pest wouldn't have gained weight from normal. "Then a stomach bug." He offered again though he knew if that were the case, the res of Ravio's results wouldn't have been so normal. Frowning the doctor held his hand up heading out of the room. "One moment."

Hilda shot Ravio a worried look which he tried to respond to with a reassuring grin. He was fine! Even the doctor said so! Why was she still so worried?

A moment later the doctor returned with a strange potion in hand. "Drink this." He stated handing it to Ravio.

"What's it do?" Ravio asked eying the goopy liquid with disdain. Potions were always so foul tasting. They needed to find a way to make them taste like candy or something already. Though considering they were made out of cast off monster parts and bugs he understood the disgusting flavor.

"Hopefully, nothing." The doctor replied ominously while Ravio forced down the vile gunk. All was quite for a moment waiting to see what would happen. The doctor relaxed slightly when it appeared nothing was going to happen but his eyes grew wide when after several minutes a a pale glow came from Ravio's stomach. "Uh-umm..."

The sight hadn't missed the hero of Lorule's notice and he gave a yelp. "Is that normal?"

"Er... yes and no." The doctor answered scratching the back of his head and not making eye contact with either the now nervous hero or the worried princess.

"Well?" Hilda prodded. "What's it mean?"

XxX

Ravio was pale as the third doctor to examine him gave a funny look. "I'm a GUY!" Ravio shouted exasperated. Three doctors! One would think he must be incredibly sick right? Wrong! Perfect health! Not a thing wrong with him! ...Or the leech that was apparently growing inside of him now. The hero of Lorule groaned and flopped back onto the bed he'd been examined on for the past several hours. The only good thing about this was it got him out of that stupid too tight tunic. But now! Well he wasn't sure what to think.

Hilda, who had returned to the room to hear the final diagnosis yet again gave a hurt and confused look to Ravio. Inside she had always wished they would be together, though she knew he never saw her that way. Still! To go with the first person who came along and come back like this? It just didn't make sense!

"I was only trying to help..." Ravio said meekly barely catching the Princess' attention with his words.

Help? How could doing something like THAT help anyone?! And hadn't he claimed he'd spent his entire time in Hyrule with the Hero? Oh... the pieces started to click. Hilda's hurt look turned to one of sympathy and sadness. "When?"

At first it seemed like Ravio wouldn't be responding before he finally admitted. "Before the final fight... that's why I was kind of late. Heh..." Ravio tried to make light of the situation but Hilda wasn't in a laughing mood.

The Princess could feel nothing but sadness for her friend. Ravio had clearly cared about his counterpart especially after having stayed with him through the earlier charade. She doubted he had foreseen this possibility. Who could have? Men didn't carry children after all. Yet somehow Ravio was. And now Ravio would never see the hero again. It was almost heart breaking when she dwelled on it. "You miss him don't you."

Ravio nodded silently, not making eye contact. The entire situation was far to awkward for him to really know how to deal with it.

Eyes narrowing, Hilda clenched her fists, her resolve made. "Rise, Hero of Lorule."

Startled at Hilda's stern voice, Ravio quickly got out of the bed and stood up straight facing her nervously. "Yes your highness?"

"You have served Lorule well, Ravio." Hilda continued, Ravio's confusion only growing. "Even when all hope was lost, you found a way to save us all. We could not have asked for a better Hero." The retired merchant opened his mouth to interject but was silenced with a wave of Hilda's hand. "You have dutifully served your kingdom and have given all you had to protecting it. For that, I thank you..." Hilda seemed to struggle a bit as she came to her next sentence, a look of uncertainty and sadness on her face, her eyes growing misty. Ravio, fearing the worst, tensed and closed his eyes. "For that... I relieve you of your duties. And I vow that we shall find a way for you to return to the other world."

Hilda set her hand on Ravio's shoulder, and the gentle touch caused his to open his eyes as he processed what she'd just said. "You-! I-?" He looked at Hilda in shock. Her sad yet determined expression told all. She did not want him to go. But she would do all she could to make him happy, like he had done for her. "Thank you, princess Hilda." He said softly, bowing to her respectfully.

XxX

Now knowing why he'd been sick, Hilda assigned one of her nursemaids to stay with Ravio and make sure he ate and slept properly, which had greatly cut back on his exhaustion and helped settle his stomach. He still threw up, certainly, but not as sporadically as before.

It had taken them a few weeks to come up with a plan of action but once they did Ravio could have smacked himself at how simple and obvious it was.

The Triforce was the answer. In all the tales of the past before it had been destroyed one thing remained the same. Whoever could lay their hand on the Triforce could have their wish granted. It must have been how Link and Zelda had returned the Triforce of Lorule! And now it would be how Hilda and Ravio would safely transport Ravio to Hyrule. Once there, Ravio would be on his own, so the Princess insisted he wait a few more weeks so they could gather supplies for him, not wishing to throw her Hero to whatever beasts may still remain in Hyrule.

Despite knowing he'd have to go alone, Ravio was ecstatic about the trip. It had to work! He wouldn't even give a thought to the possibility of it not working. And even less thought to the possibility of the Triforce shattering once again, that possibility was to terrifying and grim to think about. But according to the old texts, as long as he had no evil intentions the Triforce would remain whole and grant his wish. Then he'd be back in that little house bothering the Hero whenever he stopped in, just like before! At these thoughts though, his stomach would always churn. Because it wouldn't be like before. There would be no mission for the hero. No wares for him to peddle. And not to mention the leech. Ravio still wasn't positive what he would do about that. But the former merchant decided he'd figure it out with time. Right now, though, Ravio was busying himself by examining the contents of his packed bag. He wanted to make sure he had anything of importance this time around. Unlike before, there was zero probability of him being able to return to Lorule again.

"Ravio. It's almost time." Hilda spoke snapping Ravio from his thoughts as the hero of Lorule debated leaving the stuffy tunic he hated so much. "Are you fully prepared to enter the sacred realm?" She asked stoically. They had to proceed with great caution. Though Ravio didn't want to think about it, Hilda couldn't stop. If things went wrong the Triforce which they'd gone through so much to see once more, could shatter again and leave her kingdom to die, this time having no way to restore it again. She internally shivered at the thought, but held strong. Ravio had gone to such lengths to make her happy and stop her and Yuga's scheme. He deserved to receive the same treatment. Surely the goddesses would not curse them by allowing their Triforce to break again while fulfilling his wish. He'd given enough to deserve it.

"Yep! Just double checking is all, princess!" Ravio answered with a wide grin feeling bizarrely over happy as he grabbed his diary off the desk and shoved it into one of his packs. Whatever he brought now would be all he had until he could find Link again.

He blamed the leech, for his unnecessary happiness over leaving. He'd learned from Hilda's maid that pregnancy could vastly effect the mother's moods, and though he hated to think about it, Ravio couldn't deny his moods were being effected. Luckily he was only feeling excessive happiness and not more undesirable emotions.

Continuing to smile, Ravio took one last look over his house to make sure he hadn't missed anything. It really did look like a vacant house now. "This is it buddy." He spoke softly to Sheerow who sat perched on his bunny hat. "Say good-bye to home."

Sheerow gave a sad chirp and pecked Ravio's head lightly causing the man to smile at his beloved companion. With a nod, Ravio turned away from the house and faced Hilda. "Ready when you are Princess! Lead the way!" And giving a sad smile, Hilda did just that.

XxX

Ravio stood by his princess in nervous excitement. The calm and serene landscape around them was easily identified as their newly purified sacred realm. Since the re-birth of Lorule's Triforce, the sacred realm had gone from a place of frightening darkness that smelt of decay, to a thriving beautiful landscape surrounding the sacred symbol at it's center. It was utterly breathtaking.

"This is where we must say good-bye, Ravio." Hilda spoke softly, not wanting to risk disturbing the peace and tranquility of the realm. She smiled at her hero who was laden down with multiple bags, both those containing his own possessions, and ones containing things her nursemaids believed he would need in the coming months. "I wish I could go with you, if only to make sure you remained alright." She confessed bowing her head. "But my place is here guiding Lorule towards a new era."

Ravio nodded and took Hilda's hand in his own. "I'll be fine." he said softly a gentle smile on his face. "No need to worry 'bout ole' Ravio. I'm durable enough after all." As if to prove his point Ravio tugged on one of the ears on his hat, bringing forth a small giggle from Hilda.

With renewed faith in her hero, Hilda tightened her grip on the hand he was holding, and pulled his hand along with hers as she reached out for the Triforce. Anxiety building as she did so. This was it. The moment that could bring happiness of disaster. "Wish well, Ravio."

Closing his eyes at the importance of this moment, Ravio focused on what it was he wanted most. To return to Hyrule. To see Link... When he finally risked reopening his eyes a large doorway had formed before them, a golden glow radiating from it. Nothing but more of the brilliant color could be seen through the passageway.

Hilda, relieved yet still saddened, pulled her hand away from Ravio's and took a step back. "A new journey awaits you, Ravio."

The former merchant nodded slightly a smile growing and splitting his face. "Come on, Sheerow! Hyrule-"

"No."

Ravio paused and turned to look at Hilda finally realizing that Sheerow was not fling around his head like normal, but remained perched on the princess's shoulder, giving a sad peep. "Sheerow?"

"I'm sorry, Ravio." Hilda spoke slowly, not making eye contact. "But when I said you must go alone... That means Sheerow must stay here as well."

The hero of Lorule visibly deflated, his good mood instantly vanishing. He hadn't even considered that Sheerow wouldn't be coming with him! But from the looks of it, Sheerow had known all along. "But..." Hilda shook her head and Sheerow peeped once again.

"I'm sorry, Ravio. but this is how it must be. It is dangerous enough allowing you to go. We cannot risk sending anyone else." She stepped forward and took his hands in hers. "We will both miss you. So very much." Hilda continued, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Ravio's lips like she'd always wanted to, before giving the hero a hard shove into the gateway. "Good-bye..."


End file.
